


The Magician from Bleecker Street

by PeachGO3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: SPOILERS for Endgame – Tony and Stephen meet again on the final battle field and have a short moment.





	The Magician from Bleecker Street

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked, I’m just assuming you’re ready for spoilers lmao. We’ve had so many beautiful Stony and Pepperony moments in Endgame I can’t;; And even Tony and Nebula! And Stephen’s smile when Tony goes to meet him on the battle field made my heart skip a beat, so have some short and bittersweet shared universe(?) fluff to cope with what happened in the end. Enjoy ♡

As another horde of aliens ran towards him, Stephen mobilized his powers to bring down dozens of lightnings, tearing them from their dimension down onto the monsters, and they died in an instant, pelting to the ground. He grunted. Until now, everything was according to plan. Until now, this was their way, the only way…

Stephen screamed as he ripped another bulk of monsters apart. This was their way. This meant Tony Stark wouldn’t make it. If they wanted to win this fight, he had to die using the stones. Stephen faltered as this thought crossed his mind, harsh and cold. He did not expect it to hit him so hard. The thought saddened him, and this time, it was even worse than when he first saw it. But, he then thought, maybe parting with Stark wouldn’t be that hard if they didn’t have to meet anymore. Did he exchange words with him in this possible future?

Soon enough – it seemed like an eternity – Stark landed close to him on the shattered ground and walked towards him, his helmet opening. “Hey,” he greeted, blood on his temple and hair all messy.

For no particular reason at all, Stephen couldn’t help but smile. “Hey,” he replied.

“You said one out of fourteen million times, right?” Stark asked, out of breath and not nearly as sentimental as Stephen. His eyes were restless. Stephen punched down another alien and walked towards the man with assertive steps. “That’s what I said, yes.” Stark’s eyes were searching for his. “Well,” he breathed, “this is it, isn’t it? Tell me this is the one.”

Stephen smiled again, but this time, it felt different. His chest hurt as he said, “I’m sorry, but I cannot answer your question.”

“You said there’s one time we win,” Stark blurted out. “Tell me this is it.”

Stephen looked down. This man was full of doubt, and yet so courageous and feisty. A truly restless man. He wondered why he fell in love with this tiny cannonball in the first place – despite or because of these traits? He had figured out time travel. He got along well with kids. And nothing of this seemed to matter anymore, because now the sky was red and falling apart right above them. It was heart-wrenching.

“If I tell you what happens,” Stephen said with a lump in his throat, “it won’t happen.”

After a moment of looking around sighing, Stark just nodded. “Alright,” he said, and added: “Um, and thank you for looking out for the kid in the, err, dust world. He told me about it.”

“He’s a pain in the ass,” Stephen said truthfully and bit back a laugh. Stark noticed his sentiment and brought himself to smile at the comment. “No, really, he still needs someone to look after him. I owe you.”

Stephen’s heart clenched up as he looked at the dirt on the ground. Once Stark was gone, the boy would need someone else. And Stark still did not seem to know about his own destiny. The Iron Man’s destiny. Well, _maybe_ he did, deep down. Stephen observed his wide brown eyes roam the battle field until Stark shifted to get up in the air again. “Anyway, let’s move on.”

Stark was about to leave, his helmet clicking, when Stephen asked his last question: “Tony, how do you know about the ‘Baker Street Magician’?”

Stark stood still in the air, fire and dust around him. “The what?”

“When you returned from space, you called me that name. I heard you back from the other dimension,” Stephen specified, looking into the suit’s glowing eyes. “How did you find out?”

“Baker Street? Pretty sure it was ‘Bleecker Street’, weirdo,” Stark said and dashed away. Stephen turned away, shaking his head in irritation. Was the audio transmission from this dimension this bad? Maybe he should not have been eavesdropping at all. Anyway, his worries had been in vain.

Just then, the Iron Man suit dashed close again, shooting aliens with the metallic hands. “Hey, Houdini, not to sound snoopy, but why do you remember nicknames I used five years ago? When you were still dust?”

Stephen laughed and summoned his magic shields. “Just go.”

And, sure enough, off he was, burning in that suit like a shooting star. Stephen Strange smiled to himself a last time and let his cloak float. He lifted himself up into the air to bring down another leviathan monster.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular fic idea stemmed from me mishearing Tony when he said ‘Bleecker Street’ in the beginning of the film;; Thank you for reading!


End file.
